1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to content delivery systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, when a consumer desires to acquire (e.g., purchase, rent, or otherwise obtain) a media content item (e.g., a digital music file, a digital video file, digital book or other content that can be processed by a computer), the consumer uses a communication device (e.g., a computer or other device running a web browser or other software) to communicate with an on-line shopping service (e.g., Napster.com). The shopping service enables the consumer to browse and search for a desired media content item. Once the desired item is located, the consumer can download the item to the consumer's device. Once the item is stored on the device, the consumer can use the device to “play” (e.g., view, listen to, read, etc.) the item.
What is desired are additional systems and methods for enabling a consumer to acquire media content items.